


Magic of May (Gogatsu no Mahou)

by MidoriKurenaiYume



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Danger, Desire, Developing Relationship, Dialogue, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Reflection, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex in a Car, Sexual Tension, Stakeout, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriKurenaiYume/pseuds/MidoriKurenaiYume
Summary: When following a suspect during a stakeout, nothing goes as planned for Arturia and Gilgamesh.





	1. We could go everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this fic was inspired by The Mentalist and by a NSFW pic posted on twitter by @tifa920516 [here](https://twitter.com/tifa920516/status/737760379418333185?s=09) (the one on the left). Thank you to Christy for letting me know about it ;))  
> This story is going to become more and more explicit and it will probably seem dub-con (even though it's not).
> 
> Title: from a beautiful Kalafina song, part of the album 'Far on the Water'. Chapters' titles are lyrics from the song, translated by the canta-per-me forum ;)  
> I truly hope you'll enjoy :D

...

Oo~oO

...

“I think that, given the current situation, you are in no position to give me any fashion advice,” Arturia muttered, air leaving her lungs in an irritated breath as her eyes remained glued to the house’s still closed door.

Gilgamesh smirked, his gaze moving from the door to her and lingering briefly on her face, before reluctantly going back to staring at the house they were supposed to keep under surveillance.

“You _would_ look great in crimson,” he pointed out with composure, his fingers briefly drumming on the steering wheel. “And when has your renowned sense of fairness suddenly decided to take a vacation? You are visibly holding back from expressing your own comments on fashion, but you truly shouldn’t bother.”

Since they were engrossed in a stakeout, their voices remained low out of habit even though they were inside his car, and they couldn’t take their eyes off the house from which their suspect was supposed to come out any minute now. But as they had been on several stakeouts together, they had already learned how to have hushed yet very long conversations.

At the beginning, Arturia had justified the slight breach in professionalism to herself by claiming that they needed to pass the time and it was too boring otherwise – mainly because those waiting periods were extensive – but she had long since accepted that it was just inevitably natural.

Even though, if she had to be completely honest, she could not deny that it only happened when she was working with Gilgamesh.

She was silent for a while after his statement, knowing that he had been able to read her mind, as he had been doing rather often, especially recently. Furthermore, his comment on the colour of her simple dress – a pale beige, elegant yet unassuming and discreet – had unusually not crossed any lines, therefore she could endeavour to overlook it.

Besides, as he had correctly guessed, she _did_ have a comment of her own to offer. It wasn’t however about his clothes, since his white shirt and casual dark trousers were perfect for the occasion; no, what kept distracting her was his hair.

“You should consider letting your hair down,” she suggested, her voice coming out slowly, as if to gauge his reaction when she disclosed her considerations so candidly.

She was of course never going to admit that seeing his hair spiked up made her fingers sometimes itch with the desire to pass through his blond strands in order to push them down herself, and she was certainly not going to admit that she _preferred_ seeing him with his hair down either. It wasn’t something a person should ever tell a colleague, especially not one with whom she had such an odd relationship.

Arturia could feel his blood red eyes on her the second she was done speaking and, to avoid meeting his gaze even by accident, she focused on taking a sip from her paper cup. It was still almost full, for she hadn’t been drinking much of it; she knew that she had to save the coke for later in the evening, as she was going to need the caffeine.

Most police officers deeply disliked being on stakeouts, but Arturia didn’t particularly mind it. While it mostly required long waiting periods, she had of late started to realize that it seemed to have become more interesting because of Gilgamesh’s presence. He had been selected as her partner in the hopes that she could have a positive influence on him and, oddly enough, since he hadn’t raised any objections about working with her, the arrangement had proved to be satisfactory.

Stakeouts required a lot of patience; Gilgamesh was many things, but patient he was not. It was therefore rather extraordinary to note that he never complained nor voiced his displeasure about the monotony of the task, at least when in front of her. She was nevertheless well aware of the fact that he wasn’t the kind of person who would spread lies about her behind her back; if something was not to his liking, he had no scruples holding him back in declaring it to the person in question.

While it was a part of his personality that made his overall behaviour more difficult to understand and also ensured that he was kept far away from public relations, Arturia had decided that she appreciated it, as it meant that she could trust him to be blunt in expressing his point of view, especially in dangerous situations. Of course it didn’t mean that she could ever let her guard down when she was together with him, but it gave them some sort of basis on which they had somehow managed to build a working relationship.

She had just put the cup back in its place when the large house’s backdoor opened. She instinctively grabbed Gilgamesh’s arm – knowing without looking that he was still staring at her – to bring his attention back to their job.

As usual, he understood her without speaking and reached for the car keys with a low hiss.

He had been complaining at length the whole evening about the fact that his car had seemed foreign to him since the previous week, when he had gotten it back after the technology department had made several changes to it.

This was especially frustrating for him since he was very rich – he was in fact so rich that he wouldn’t have actually needed to work, but he still _did_ work as a police agent, claiming that his life would have been too boring otherwise – and had chosen his car sensibly. However, installing new equipment for this specific mission had been unavoidable and Gilgamesh had had no choice but to grudgingly hand over his police car. He had been boiling with rage at having to leave his prized possession in the care of people who were incapable of appreciating it and treating it well.

In regards to that, Arturia privately agreed with him that, while the tech department undoubtedly knew everything about espionage devices, they knew close to nothing about cars. Aside from forcing them to learn the complicated instructions about the new equipment – which thankfully mainly consisted of having hidden cameras outside, in the front of the car, which they could set off by touching the dashboard in strategic points – whatever they had done had caused some problems with the engine, making it for example louder than before.

They both remained motionless as the man they suspected to be an extremely dangerous mob boss looked around with circumspection as he went towards his own car.

As soon as he stopped inspecting his surroundings, Gilgamesh reached for the keys again, while Arturia automatically reached for a snack, remembering too late that she had only one left and therefore reluctantly retracting her hand, as she was going to need to eat later to go through the rest of the night.

But Gilgamesh followed her gaze and chuckled briefly, his head rapidly nodding towards the glove compartment, clearly inviting her to take a look.

When she opened it, she had to stifle a small exclamation of surprise.

Even though he had received his car back merely a few days before and they had been exceptionally busy at the office, he had already filled it with a stash of snacks again; in particular, he had chosen all her favourite ones, and noticeably for her sole benefit, since he rarely ate any.

She had never asked him to, yet every time they were on a stakeout together, he never failed to have an ample provision ready, enough to satisfy even her insatiable appetite. This strange kindness and consideration coming from him confused her greatly; therefore, she had not been able to overcome her pride and properly thank him for it yet.

There were several other matters related to his car that had, at various times, played one role or the other during stakeouts. They often bickered about everything and nothing, but they were also able to work astonishingly well together, both out in the field and at the office.

Gilgamesh was always arrogant and had a perpetual, irritating smirk on his face, but even with all his off-hand comments, he did not dismiss Arturia’s opinions and seemed to enjoy spending so much time in her company. They had been on countless stakeouts together, which meant that she had often slept in his car and had inadvertently learned a lot about him.

After the first few times they had worked together, she had once seen him wince at a certain stiffness in his shoulder; upon prodding him for quite a while, she had found out that it was _because_ of the cold nightly stakeout. She had almost thrown a fit then and there and had forced him to promise to keep a blanket in his car from then on. When he had first attempted to refuse to obey her order, she had sharply reminded him that if he meant to be a proud fool and freeze, she at least was not going to do it and would need the blanket for herself. That had strangely been enough to make him give in and drop the subject, and it had unknowingly been the start of her mostly good-natured nagging every time they worked alone together.

Pushing all those sudden and unwelcome considerations out of her mind, Arturia raised her head – pressing her fingers against the dashboard to already start taking a few pictures – and promptly forgot about all the memories connected to the car when she noticed something peculiar in their target’s smug way of walking and in his self-satisfied expression.

Her features contorted in slightly nauseated appalment as she realized what it meant: he had just had sex, probably with the person they knew lived there.

As if on cue, clearly having understood as well, Gilgamesh pointed out, “You know that the house belongs to his ‘girlfriend’… or one of the many lovers he has,” he amended midsentence, and snorted. “There was no chance of him being here solely for a mere drug transaction.”

Arturia slowly nodded, knowing that he was right, but she could not help noticing, from the corner of her eye, that there was a strange expression on Gilgamesh’s face as he looked at her carefully once again.

There was something conflicted in his eyes, and she knew what it was about. As he had repeated several times during the past few days, he wasn’t in favour of her taking an active role on this specific stakeout mission. The suspect was renowned for his womanizing ways and his tendency to ‘become obsessed with beautiful women’ and ‘not let anything stop him in his pursuing them’. Gilgamesh had vehemently insisted on this point during the meeting, showing to be almost afraid–… well, close to _apprehensive_ about it, and _on her behalf_. Which, of course, she had found completely unnecessary.

“Start the car, we need to follow him,” Arturia said, and since his intent gaze fixated on her unnerved her, it came out more curtly than she had intended.

After a split second of silence, he complied with her request. As he turned the key, however, nothing happened. In the meantime, their target had just turned on his own car and was already beginning to manoeuvre out of the parking lot.

“…this can’t be happening,” Arturia murmured under her breath, too stunned to say anything else.

Gilgamesh let out a low curse, turning the key again, without any more success than before.

“I will _torture_ those mongrels at the tech department,” he growled under his breath, still attempting to turn on the car. “I had told them not to mess with the engine.”

Instead of turning the car on, however, his next attempt made his seat unexpectedly slide back without him intending it to happen, and he found himself pushed away from the wheel. In that moment, they could see their target’s car beginning to drive away.

“ _How_ is this even…!” Gilgamesh’s anger was quickly rising, as his car did not show any sign of wanting to cooperate.

It was clear that, while they had installed some apparently ultra-modern equipment in order to take photographs, the tech department had not checked whether their alterations interfered with the engine.

Unable to sit still anymore, as she knew they had no time to lose, Arturia undid her seatbelt and leaned over, covering Gilgamesh’s fingers to try to turn the key as well, together with him. Still nothing happened and, looking up, she could see the man’s car disappear around the corner.

Suddenly noticing a strange, small lever under the wheel that she had not seen before, she was struck with an idea.

“Let me try something,” she said quickly, well aware that he was about to lose his temper.

Knowing that they truly did not have more than a few seconds of time before their target was lost, she climbed away from her own seat, sliding between Gilgamesh and the wheel so that she could reach both the lever and the key at the same time. Given her small frame and the fact that the seat had glided away, there was enough room for her to do so.

Her position was however quite unstable as she was half-crouching, half-standing, and her legs traitorously trembled with the effort of remaining balanced. An arm was suddenly around her waist, holding her securely and making her sit on a free portion at the edge of the seat to remain steady.

Without thinking, once she was in a more stable position, she turned the key while pulling the almost invisible lever, and the car finally, _miraculously_ started. Still without really taking in what she was doing, Arturia pressed on the accelerator and turned the wheel, exiting the parking lot to follow the suspect in the direction he had taken. To her relief, she managed to locate him and rapidly catch up with him, of course maintaining a safe distance.

It was only then that she realized what position she was in: her hands were on the wheel and she was sitting on the edge of the seat, between Gilgamesh’s legs, while one of his arms held her securely around the waist and the other was next to the door handle. She briefly noticed how the muscles in his arm were contracted, indicating that he was straining himself in an effort to stay still.

He spoke in the same moment she took notice, albeit with a very odd voice, as if he was trying not to choke.

“Let me drive now.”

Her logical answer blurted out.

“Please bear with this, there’s no time to change positions,” she observed quickly. “Not with the car in these unforeseen and unknown conditions. And besides,” she didn’t glance back, “I’m the better driver, and you know it.”

He did not argue with her on that point, contenting himself with letting out a huff. It reached Arturia’s ear, and she barely manged to control and suppress an involuntary tremor. She focused on following the car that was still driving well ahead of them, taking several turns in a row.

She was sitting on the edge, held in place by Gilgamesh’s arm, and suddenly his other arm came around her waist as well, keeping her steadier and somewhat even restricting her movements.

He spoke again, this time much closer to her ear. She knew that their current position was unexpectedly intimate and completely inappropriate for two co-workers, but she didn’t have any control over it and was unable to change it. All the same, she could not prevent a shiver from running down her spine as she heard his voice next to her ear again; not just because of the closeness, but also because she knew his voice so well and feeling him so close tugged at something inside her.

“ _Arturia._ ” Now he definitely sounded strangled. “ _Stop. Moving._ ”

Perplexed, Arturia’s eyebrows rose, even though she knew he couldn’t see her face. Ignoring his words and taking advantage of the fact that the road in front of them was free, she squirmed in his grasp and wriggled her body to shift enough so that she could look at him.

“What are you talking about–…?”

She stopped, no longer needing to stare at him to understand what he meant, because having turned herself to the side slightly had increased the friction between their bodies and made her _feel_ his predicament. Without her realizing it, she had been rubbing herself against him in her position between his legs.

Against her will, her cheeks coloured slightly and her heartbeat increased, and she firmly focused on the road again.

This was _inexpressibly_ awkward. And even slightly mortifying.

“Seriously?” came her almost unintelligible voice, in half-disbelief, while she quickly steered to the left to remain on the right lane and inadvertently rubbed against his erection again. “All you need is a woman in your arms? Can you not _control_ yourself?”

She would have preferred to hiss at him, but her voice was too unsteady to produce any satisfactory results.

Yet to her surprise, even though his voice was still strained, he had an immediate reply for her.

“Not _a_ woman, Arturia,” he bit out through gritted teeth, feeling his frustration increase. “Having _you_ in my arms is what makes it impossible to control myself.”

His voice suddenly lowered at that last sentence, and this time she was helpless against a violent shiver that ran through her.

“Gilgamesh…” Her own voice was slightly breathless now, and a hint of desperation was creeping into her tone. His hold seemed to tighten even more when she pronounced his name, and she became aware of the fact that there were very few items of clothing separating her skin from his. “This _isn’t_ the moment for flirting…!”

“And this isn’t flirting, Arturia,” he murmured right back, his mouth now brushing against her ear.

However, while his arms were around her waist, he was mainly having them there to keep her steady, not pressing his body closer nor taking advantage of her vulnerable position to increase the friction. “You know perfectly well that I never made a mystery of the fact that I long to have you in my arms.”

Arturia trembled again, and her voice cracked.

“Gilgamesh – not… now…”

She mentally shook herself, forcing all her willpower to remain concentrated on following the target at a safe distance.

But it wasn’t going to stop her from being honest. “You… you know _exactly_ that I’m not unaffected either.”

She could feel him still against her, and hastened to add sharply, managing to gain some control back on her tone even as she felt her skin flush, “There’s no time now. We are following a suspect, a _dangerous_ suspect. This mission is too important.”

Gilgamesh’s hold tightened once again around her and, when he spoke, his mouth was directly on her skin, his whisper making her shiver uncontrollably.

“I will _never_ stop cursing the fact that we are in the middle of an operation that needs to be completed. You couldn’t have chosen a _worse_ moment to tell me such a thing.”

Her heart was beating fast, and her breath started to become faster too, while his body was so incredibly close yet he refrained from pressing against her.

“I agree,” she replied, her voice sounding almost unrecognizable to her own ears, coming out in a low whisper.

He inhaled sharply against her ear, making her almost lose control of the car at a crossroad, but he then immediately steadied her, allowing her to keep clutching at the wheel tightly.

“You are _agreeing_ ,” he hissed, something almost questioning in his tone. “You want this too,” he realized a moment later, his arms tightening around her of their own accord.

The seat was still stuck and he had no choice but to remain close to her, the way he held her making it clear that he would not have wished to change their position even if their situation had been different.

Almost against her will, Arturia turned her head a little, managing to catch his eye. Perhaps the darkness was playing tricks on her, but he seemed to be slightly flushed as well.

When he met her gaze, however, he smirked, and his face came incredibly close to hers, his mouth now hovering right next to hers as his arms tightened even more around her. Slowly, his lips pressed against her cheek in a light and careful kiss.

His voice still betrayed his desire, but it was more controlled and even somewhat teasing now.

“Eyes on the road, my precious _better driver_.”

For once, Arturia complied without question, taking care to move only her head and not the rest of her body, and promising herself not to glance back anymore.

He was far too distracting for her current state of mind.

...

Oo~oO

...


	2. With the silent voice of a lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um... I'm sorry it took me so long to get back to this story. I've made some minor changes to the first chapter, and I hope you enjoy the new one :))

...

Oo~oO

...

When she had first started working with Gilgamesh, Arturia had been solely focused on completing the current assignment successfully and hadn’t paid him much attention. With the benefit of hindsight, she could admit that it had been a mistake, because _he_ had instead given her a great deal of his attention.

At least she had made up for that ‘mistake’ by then spending a lot of time with him. It hadn’t been done on purpose, since it was merely a consequence of them being assigned the same missions, mostly consisting of stakeouts, but it had been what had forced them to become better acquainted. She had only known him very superficially before, and it had taken the better part of those long evenings and nights spent in following suspects to make her gain a different kind of insight into his character.

To her – and everyone else’s – surprise, their working relationship had turned out to be extremely smooth. They always had small discussions and an endless amount of snarky comments to exchange, which however made sure the stakeouts never became boring; furthermore, no matter how much they managed to annoy each other, they had proven to have each other’s back when it came to their work. He was more lax than she was when it came to take their job seriously, but he hadn’t jeopardized any mission with his antics – he had instead played an active part in completing them successfully.

While he openly disliked taking care of paperwork and constantly found something about the police department that got on his nerves, he did not dump any of his responsibilities on her before, during or after their missions together. Even though he often seemed bored by some minor tasks, he was always quick to grasp the situation – especially in case of an emergency – and he seemed to never be taken aback by anything, rapidly finding solutions for any problem, no matter how unforeseen it happened to be.

His work ethics may have been more relaxed than hers, but they weren’t enough to make him irresponsible. Unpredictable, certainly, even enough so to make it hard to call him truly reliable, yet never so much as to be a liability, instead turning out to be a partner she could count on under any circumstances, and especially in case things went wrong.

In fact, Arturia had found out after a while that he was one of the very few people with whom she could not only work well, but with whom she _enjoyed_ working. He was occasionally irritating and dealing with him could doubtlessly be challenging, but it wasn’t anything she wasn’t able to face. When they were on stakeouts together, the silence wasn’t boring and it wasn’t uncomfortable either; she did not need to say anything mundane to fill it, yet she could find plenty of subjects to bicker about with him nonetheless.

In spite of all the positives that made her want to keep working with him, during the past few months there had been a shift in their behaviour towards each other. It had been gradual and not sudden, which meant that she wouldn’t have been able to point out what had started it, but the fact that it had occurred was undeniable.

She had noticed that his eyes seemed to linger on her more often than necessary – both when they were in public and alone, and not necessarily on her body as she had almost expected, but on her face – and his glances in her direction were longer and much more intense than usual, to the point that she almost felt uncomfortable. Not that she could pin all the blame on him; she had started to look at him more often as well, which was how she had noticed his stares in the first place.

The result was an odd tension between them, which had kept increasing as time passed, and which she had stubbornly refused to acknowledge, much less address. At the beginning, she had attempted to delude herself into thinking that ignoring it would be enough, but she had soon realized what a foolish idea that was. It was a bit late to remedy it though; the best she could do was be as mature as possible about it.

She could not deny that being alone with him had started to sometimes feel uncomfortable, but she trusted him enough to still spend long hours in his presence without showing how affected she was. More than once she had had to admit to herself that, if she hadn’t _known_ that she did not have the time nor the inclination to pursue any kind of deeper relationship, she would have acknowledged that she was falling for him.

But there was no time to indulge herself by prolonging such unreasonable thoughts. They had a criminal to follow.

With effort, Arturia forced herself to remain steady in her precarious position on the edge of the seat.

“Gilgamesh,” she said quietly, speaking slowly to make sure he could not miss her words, “we need to talk about several things once we complete this mission.”

He was still in his peculiar position behind her, making sure she could keep her balance and wasn’t pushed around by the car’s rapid movements.

“We should do much more than talk, Arturia,” he retorted, with the same quiet tone. “But only later. We have a target to follow.”

The fact that he was so casually reminding her of their duty, while he was straining not to rub himself against her – by glancing to the side, she could see what superhuman effort his arms were making to keep him still – almost made her shiver again. He had not been able to avoid her noticing his desires, and while he wasn’t ashamed of them, he wasn’t forcing any of them on her and was instead keeping everything as professional as possible.

She appreciated it, more than she was ever going to be able to express. She would have probably appreciated it even more if he been more direct in telling her about his interest in her a long time before – but it was a rather unfair wish on her part, since she hadn’t been any more honest than him.

Gilgamesh’s hold tightened slightly around her waist as she took a particularly narrow turn to the left, and he was forced to swallow for the third or fourth time since she had slid between him and the wheel.

He had not tried to conceal his erection, as he had no real reason to be embarrassed by the effect she had on him. Had she been indifferent to him, he would have made an effort to back away and avoid the whole situation, but she had told him herself that she wasn’t unaffected and, had they not been busy with such an inconvenient stakeout, he would have wasted no time in kissing her senseless.

However, they had no such luxury, which meant that everything they needed to discuss would have to wait.

Arturia shifted slightly once again, her movement inadvertently – or perhaps not entirely inadvertently – making her rub her thighs together, showing that in spite of her best efforts to keep up a neutral façade, his closeness was having a strong effect on her as well. That realization only made him harden more, and at the same time it steeled his resolve about them needing to talk about this situation once the stakeout was over. Not necessarily in the bedroom, nor with any nakedness involved – no matter how pleasurable that prospective was – but now that she had confirmed that she wasn’t indifferent to him, they would have to determine what it was going to mean.

On his part, he was fully aware of how much he cared about – how much he _loved_ – his stakeout companion, but on her side, it was slightly more undefined. He had already known that he she had come to respect and care for him as a partner; this development gave him a new perspective and he wanted – needed – to know how deep their connection could be.

If only her confession about there being something more hadn’t come while they were on duty.

Thankfully for them both – their current position truly _was_ uncomfortable – it wasn’t long until their target began to slow down, clearly having almost arrived at whatever place he had wanted to go to. Arturia turned off the lights and stopped the car at a careful distance, turning off the engine as well once she was certain that he had truly reached his intended destination.

Gilgamesh’s hold around her loosened as she shifted awkwardly, and she had to resist the urge to clear her throat. Now wasn’t the time to talk; they had a job to do, which was carefully observe and possibly take pictures of their target as he went where he shouldn’t.

She somehow knew without looking that Gilgamesh was taking in their location as well. They both had a rough idea of where they were: it seemed to be the warehouse that his records showed he had sold about a month before. If he was here, however, it probably meant that it was one of his safe houses, since he had apparently still access to it. And if it was indeed one of his safe houses, it meant that it was the designated stock place, not just for his illegal drugs but likely for weapons as well.

The main problem was that it was a very isolated place, being sited at the end of a road that no one used anymore. If the mob boss they had been following saw them, they would have no possibility to reasonably explain their presence there, and being so isolated, it wouldn’t be difficult for their target to discreetly dispose of them. Especially since they realized, within a few seconds, that they were not only in a very dangerous place, but they had just been spotted as well.

From a distance, even in the darkness, they saw their target next to the dimly lit back entrance of the warehouse, which he had been about to open. He was looking in their direction, seemingly squinting and assessing their position, but there was no mistaking the fact that he had noticed the presence of their car. And there was also no mistaking the fact that he was holding a gun in his hand.

Gilgamesh saw Arturia slide forward and to the side slightly, rapidly searching for her phone, but he already doubted that there was any signal in such an isolated area, and her small sound of dismay confirmed his suspicions.

He considered the situation they were in as he kept an eye on the man who had noticed their presence. They weren’t too far from the docks, which meant that their target was likely waiting for the delivery of some illegal goods. Confirming his presence in this place would certainly be enough to at least charge him with complicity, and he knew that once they relayed this information to Enkidu – their boss – he would order a raid the following day. Taking a few pictures would be necessary, but their job was mostly done.

They had however one very serious problem to take care of before being able to leave, and it concerned their survival.

Their target had _seen_ them.

According to what they knew about him, he had no scruples at all about killing, and considering the fact that the gun he was holding was probably one that worked decently even from a distance, the only reason why he hadn’t immediately shot them was because of the shipment that was likely going to take place.

If their target believed them to be just innocent civilians, he wouldn’t be interested in causing them harm, they knew as much about him; while he wasn’t opposed to killing at all, he did not go after civilians, ever. But if he so much as _suspected_ that they were actually cops, he would kill them in cold blood, and without hesitation.

What made their situation worse was the fact that they were not prepared for a confrontation. They had expected this to be a mere operation of surveillance, which meant that Gilgamesh only had a small emergency gun hidden in his car and nothing else. Arturia herself had given it to him before they had left earlier in the afternoon – knowing that for this stakeout he hadn’t had the time to restock his car yet – and since it was _her_ gun, he knew that they currently had that one and nothing else.

There wasn’t enough time to turn around or drive away while preventing his gunshots from reaching them at the same time, and they weren’t properly equipped for a fight. They were trapped.

If their target came over – as he no doubt would do, in just a few minutes – and found out their real identity, Gilgamesh knew what would happen to them, because he was known for playing with his intended victims. It would have been a risk he was willing to take if he had been alone, but Arturia was with him. He knew perfectly that Arturia was exceptionally skilled and more than capable of defending herself, and had she been alone – no matter how anxious about her wellbeing he would have been in that case – he knew she would have been able to come up with an excuse for her presence there. But there were two of them in the car, which made it actually easier for them to be suspected.

Unless, of course, they managed to make him believe they were precisely innocent civilians and nothing else. However, they certainly could not pretend that they had gotten lost driving around.

Only one believable excuse would explain why two people had driven down an abandoned road and turned off their car at the end of it: their intention to be alone for some intimacy.

Gilgamesh’s fists clenched as he looked at Arturia, his lips tightening and forming a thin line on his face. This wasn’t how he had wanted things to turn out. This wasn’t how he had wanted it to be with her.

He hated this solution, not because he was against the idea itself, but because it would be a fake situation that he would be basically be forcing on Arturia. On his partner. On the person he was in love with.

She was tormenting her lips as well, he noticed, and he saw her glance at her small bag that was between the two front seats, where he knew the gun was.

He struggled with himself for a moment, but then managed to speak.

“Arturia, he has seen us.” Stating the obvious was something he disdained, but he had to make sure that they were both fully aware of the kind of situation they were in. “We don’t have enough time to turn around and leave, and the road is too small to drive in reverse rapidly, even for someone with your skill.” Again he was stating the obvious, but he knew it needed to be said to allow them to examine their options lucidly. “If we don’t want to be exposed, we have no choice–”

“We can defend ourselves–” she began, her voice as low as his, but he interrupted her as well.

“We are not armed,” he bluntly and even coldly reminded her when he saw her glance at her bag again. “One small close-range gun isn’t enough, and that means that we cannot escape this situation by fighting.” He paused, but it was unintentional. “Or faking.”

There was silence in the car for a good five seconds, five seconds in which Gilgamesh couldn’t help wishing that Arturia had completely slid out of his grasp earlier, so that he wouldn’t feel her go rigid against him.

When she eventually spoke after gathering her thoughts, her slightly hoarse voice told him that she had been able to read his mind and understand what their only option was.

“Are you saying that we need to pretend we’re having sex?”

It took effort, but he had no choice but to shake his head.

“No.” The car was dark, but he had no doubt that his expression was visible to her, even though he could see only half her face. “If it’s fake, he will know.”

The silence that followed was much longer this time, and by glancing outside, he could see their target holding his gun more securely, even though he wasn’t making his way towards them. At least not yet.

Arturia’s voice was still hoarse but closer to a whisper now.

“Do you mean to tell me,” she stopped for a moment, and he could feel her hesitation in the way her body tensed up even more. “Are you telling me that we… we need to have sexual intercourse to create a cover and thus avoid being found out as cops?”

Trust Arturia to manage to somewhat be formal even when talking about sex in such a dangerous situation. He could not stop himself from letting his hands come to touch her shoulders gently, but only to steady her, and he was very careful in removing them once he had done so.

She surprised him slightly by turning her head as soon as he let go of her, staring at him, clearly waiting for an answer.

“It’s the most logical solution to make sure our cover isn’t blown,” he confirmed reluctantly, and the oddly steady look in her eyes told him that she had probably reached the same conclusion but had wanted him to say it.

His hands unexpectedly went to her face, cupping her cheeks firmly as his eyes flashed with something undefinable.

“You know I can’t deny that I want you,” he confessed without hesitation. She had after all felt, just a short while before, how being in his arms affected him. “But I never wanted it to be like this.” His grip tightened minimally – he wanted to make _sure_ she knew this. “Not in a life or death situation.” His thumbs were now tracing her cheekbones, the touch careful but significant. “Not because _there’s no better option_.”

She took him by surprise, _again_ , when her body turned around fully and suddenly pressed forward into his, and her face became so close that their lips were almost touching. He did not remove his hands from her cheeks and just stared deeply into her eyes, trying his hardest to understand what she was thinking.

She did not seem to be resigned, or humiliated, or sad, or disappointed, which were the emotions he would have expected to find. He saw unwavering determination, but – and something warm surged in his chest – not one fuelled by duty. She was clearly ready to go through with what they both knew they needed to do, but it seemed as if… as if she wasn’t doing it because she felt like she _had_ to.

If he had ever doubted his abilities to read her expression, her words made it clear that he wasn’t mistaken.

“It needs to be convincing,” she acknowledged. “And I’m willing to do what is needed for us to survive – but don’t you _dare_ think I agree to it because of duty.”

Her eyes were searching his, looking for something she apparently found, and her hands were suddenly gripping his shoulders firmly. “Even though these are probably the worst circumstances anyone could think of, know this, Gilgamesh: I would never agree to do it with anyone else. I’m only doing this because it’s with you.”

It was only for a split second, but the implications made him crack a wide, sudden smile.

She did not let go of him as she turned her head slightly to look at their target, and he followed her gaze, only to see the man start to take a few cautious steps in their direction. They had very little time left, but for a full second, she looked at him again, and while he could not read and absorb all the feelings that flashed through her eyes, he did see trust.

She trusted him.

Had he been less focused on the rapidly increasing dangers of their situation, he would have smiled again.

“In that case, Arturia,” he leaned forward, kissing the shell of her ear, and she visibly couldn’t suppress a shiver, “get _ready_.”

This may be now happening because they had to keep their identity a secret, but it did not mean that he wouldn’t put his every effort in making it as good as possible.

He removed one of his hands from her cheek to have access to her neck, pulling her closer to him by the waist at the same time, but he had barely pressed a couple of kisses along her collarbone when her own hand left his shoulder and firmly went down to touch the still prominent bulge in his pants.

He almost jerked back in instinct, his shock evident on his face, and her expression made it clear that she had almost smiled as well. Almost.

“No, Gilgamesh.” Her tone was able to make a fresh wave of desire run through him, prompting him to pull her completely into his lap, uncaring of the consequences. “ _You_ get ready.”

...

Oo~oO

...


	3. Start illuminating our glances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Um. Enjoy.  
> :)

...

Oo~oO

...

Gilgamesh’s hands grasped Arturia’s waist firmly, pulling her closer to him, but it didn’t give the desired results because of the still precarious position they were in. Had their situation not been so serious, he would have chuckled at the flash of annoyance that crossed Arturia’s features, right before she threw off her shoes with an exasperated movement.

He helped her turn fully, intending to make her sit more steadily on the seat, but she seemed determined to straddle him instead – something he definitely wasn’t going to complain about. His fingers inadvertently became tangled in her dress as he felt every inch of her be insistently pressed against him, her face falling between his shoulder and neck and her breath already becoming uneven.

Noticing this sent a thrill though him, and with a sudden burst of impatience, he began to push aside the slippery fabric of her dress, finally finding his hands touching her bare skin. His hold became instantly more secure, and he had to make a conscious effort not to allow his thoughts to bask in the bliss of touching _Arturia’s_ bare hips, but he did not bother controlling another spike of arousal when his fingers brushed against her underwear, which was just below his fingers.

He was still hard, as it would have been impossible for him to remain unaffected when Arturia was in his arms, having _voluntarily_ put herself in such a position and with her small hands starting to move around his back and shoulders.

It was true that it had all started unintentionally and only because of their job, but he wasn’t immature enough to deny that his imperishable attraction to her had long since been spiralling out of control. He had never exactly hidden it from her, but he hadn’t told her explicitly either, since he knew about her unfailing dedication to their job.

It was therefore rather ironic that she had only now let him know that the attraction was mutual, right when the circumstances could not have been less ideal.

Reluctantly tearing his eyes off Arturia for a moment, he glanced at their target, seeing that he was advancing in their direction, but still very slowly. All thoughts about their job however flew out of his mind when she surged forward in his arms and kissed him.

He had been staring at her lips as often as he could without making her uncomfortable lately, but his unabashed longing wasn’t enough to prepare him for the real thing. They felt soft against his, and when he immediately deepened the contact, he could taste the coke she had been drinking earlier. His tongue traced hers without hesitation, determined to familiarize itself with her mouth as thoroughly as possible.

It was almost disappointing when she ended the contact once they needed air, and he couldn’t stop himself from pressing a series of light but systematic kisses along her jaw, enjoying the feeling of her laboured breath against his skin as he did so. It was dark inside the car, making it impossible to tell whether or not her face was flushed, but judging by how warm it felt under his touch, he strongly suspected that that was indeed the case.

He felt her fingers running through his hair, caressing his strands and almost forcing them to follow the direction she chose, holding his head in place with the clear desire to kiss him again, and he recalled what she had told him earlier, about her preference for seeing him with his hair down.

He almost smirked at the realization, and wasn’t entirely surprised by the rush of affection that ran through him.

As his hands slowly but confidently kneaded her hips, clearly aware of her impatience but attempting to take things slow nonetheless, Arturia was unable to suppress a shiver at the possessiveness she not only felt in his hold, but also coursing through her veins. Her skin felt on fire, and as she kept her hands in his hair – something she liked a lot – she brought her lips back on his for another frenzied kiss.

His fingers started to run up and down her spine under her dress, and she could not prevent yet another shiver as she noticed the hungry gleam in his eyes.

Gilgamesh was a difficult man to read, but she could make no mistake about the fact that he _truly_ liked touching her, even in such a dangerous situation.

The thought of their current mission snapped Arturia out of her haze, even if not completely. She refused to let her hands leave his hair, but she turned slightly to glance in their target’s direction, seeing him come even closer now. Everything they were doing was ultimately in order to make him believe that they were civilians who had come to this desolate place to spend some ‘quality time’ alone together.

However, Arturia suddenly realized that there was going to be an issue with that, because the car windows were dark and it was impossible to see inside. She was thankful for it because she wasn’t exactly feeling inclined to put up a show for anyone who might be watching, but they did need the mob boss to at least _guess_ what they were doing.

Her eyes went back to Gilgamesh, her hands falling back to her sides slowly, which he obviously didn’t like much. He gave her a questioning look, but when he saw her glance at the window and the dashboard, he gave an almost imperceptible nod, as if he had been able to read her mind.

Given that he clearly had no intention of taking his hands off her waist, Arturia barely refrained from rolling her eyes before awkwardly turning around slightly, so that she could both touch the dashboard briefly – taking a few pictures of their approaching target – and then, after a second of hesitation, silently roll down the window. Just a little bit, so that anyone on the other side could peek inside, but not enough for a hand to slip through.

Of course, the main point of opening the window was to make sure their noises could be heard, something she disliked having to do but knew was necessary at the same time. A quiet thought of gratitude passed through her mind when she recalled that the new equipment installed in Gilgamesh’s car did not include any microphones.

However, while she was ready to go through with it, she was only going to accept this as long as she made her intentions clear first.

She turned to face him again, her hand gripping his arm with sudden firmness, and she could read the inquisitiveness in his crimson eyes when her green ones narrowed at him slightly.

“We have to make sure he can hear the noises coming from inside the car,” she informed him, which was obvious to them both. “However, if you think that they will all come from me, you are sorely mistaken.”

Gilgamesh couldn’t help blinking, obviously taken aback at first, but then his surprised expression dissolved into a huge grin.

“Oh, you shouldn’t have so little faith in me, Arturia. You may believe me when I tell you that I didn’t doubt that for a second.”

She seemed genuinely stunned by his admission, but soon forgot about it when his lips went to attack her neck, rapidly finding several sensitive spots on which he sucked greedily, while at the same time his hands travelled down from her waist and rubbed her inner thighs, brushing against her panties.

Involuntarily, she let out a long, throaty gasp, and she felt him smirk against her skin.

His mouth went to her ear, kissing her lobe softly before murmuring, “Better start immediately, wouldn’t you agree?”

He did not give her the time to reply, immediately going back to lapping at her pulse point, making her moan when he suddenly bit down.

Arturia tried to fight against the pleasant fog that was now surrounding her senses, something that was incredibly hard to do since Gilgamesh seemed focused on not allowing her to think. His hands between her thighs had started to teasingly pull at her underwear – although he had thankfully not yet noticed how damp it already was – while his mouth was working on her neck diligently, making her feel certain that she was going to have marks later.

He kept touching her, intently, as if he was intoxicated, as if he just couldn’t stop nor was he even trying to–

“That’s precisely the case,” he confirmed, his voice sounding slightly breathless, and Arturia startled, realizing that she had said her last thought out loud.

He immediately went back to his task of covering her sensitive neck in hickeys after that short break, and even though she could not prevent herself from moaning more and more often under his fervent ministrations, she managed to narrow her eyes.

She wasn’t going to be outdone by him; not now, not ever.

She had let her fingers caress his shoulders only briefly earlier, because she had focused her attention mostly on his hair. Now, she crushed her whole body against his almost aggressively, her hands touching everywhere they could reach at once and her lips kissing him along his neck, not meaning to be seductive but unexpectedly managing it anyway.

He grunted loudly in surprise and clearly heightened lust, and satisfaction filled Arturia as her new position allowed her to distinctly feel him straining against his pants. Almost without thinking, her fingers reached for the buttons of his shirt, however only managing to undo a few before she decided to focus on tracing his collarbone with her mouth instead, at least for the time being.

She was so engrossed in what she was doing that she did not notice his hands slipping away from her waist, going down her legs and reaching the hem of her dress with clear purpose.

When she heard the tearing sound, it was already too late to stop him, even if she had actually wanted to.

Even though she tended to prefer comfort to fashion on stakeouts, her clothes had never been the most compliant, and she had sometimes found herself losing her patience with buttons and zippers and generally every article that took too long to be removed. Now, however, her dress was leaving her body with almost embarrassing swiftness as Gilgamesh loudly ripped it open, the rough movement making heat pool between her legs.

A thought briefly crossed her mind: perhaps she should employ his help more often in order to remove her clothes–… She put a halt to her mental speculations right away. This was not the time to allow herself any distractions. They were in danger; they needed to survive first.

She couldn’t entirely help it if her mind was already planning more, but even though she was unquestionably not going to dismiss them – nor forget them – her planning thoughts would have to be put aside for later.

The unlimited amount of desire that was running through her body – as it was now almost entirely bare and ready for his touch – had distracted her long enough for him to kick off his pants while lifting her with one arm. The movement wasn’t entirely smooth, unintentionally making her turn around to face the dashboard, and she grasped the wheel in order not to collapse. They both saw that their target had stopped, likely having heard some sounds coming from inside the car, and he put his gun away before starting to approach once more.

Automatically, Gilgamesh reached forward to snap another few pictures, taking full advantage of the fact that by doing so he could envelop Arturia’s body from behind. One of his arms went around her waist, keeping her steady, while the other traced her spine upwards until it found the clasp of her bra. A long shiver ran down her body, and he smiled a little before opening it swiftly, his head leaning forward to kiss her behind the ear.

He could see her hands convulsing on the wheel, and he bit her ear, lips and teeth grazing it hotly as he managed to lift her arms to push the bra off, making her gasp as she rubbed against his erection. He wanted her so badly, he couldn’t help grinding against her, to make sure she knew how much he was blatantly aching for her.

Her moans increased in frequency as his hands reached around her to cup her breasts, massaging and teasing them mercilessly, fingers nonchalantly yet eagerly playing with her rapidly hardening nipples as his mouth went back to suck on her neck more and more fervently.

He was forced to stop for a moment when a hairpin grazed his temple, but while he had to release the breasts that he had been showering with lavish attention, he was able to now focus on her hair. She seemed confused for a moment when she could no longer feel his hands on her, but an incredible sound of bliss left her lips when he rapidly but carefully took out the rest of her hairpins, unbraiding her long hair and letting it fall over her shoulders.

The tightening of her legs between his was all the warning Gilgamesh got before Arturia abruptly turned around in his arms, managing to let her panties slide down her legs at the same time before pressing her now completely naked body against his.

Her movements were so fast the she accidentally slammed with her foot against her paper cup that was on the other end of the dashboard. The coke spilled over the glove compartment and partially over her empty seat, and she halted, glancing guiltily towards him – but even though he valued his car, he didn’t spare it a thought and simply held her in his embrace, unexpectedly letting his mouth touch hers in the gentlest of kisses.

“Don’t mind the spilled coke,” he whispered against her lips. “It simply makes everything more believable.”

She stared into his eyes for a moment, obviously trying to decide whether or not he was being honest, then she relaxed against him and returned the kiss, with enthusiasm and much more passion. When they separated next, she looked him up and down, clearly drinking him in but eyeing his clothes critically at the same time. She was sitting in his lap, arms around his neck as he held her securely, and his half-unbuttoned shirt was the last piece of clothing he was still wearing.

She set to the task of undressing him right away, as it was high time to change his not-naked-yet status, but he took her hands in his, stopping her actions. She watched him, not knowing the reason but deciding to accept the fact that he was choosing to take the shirt off himself, even though she gave him a perplexed look when he did not discard it. She was decidedly surprised when he brought the shirt around her, smoothly coaxing her to slip it on, rolling up the too long sleeves with a few rapid movements as well.

He didn’t however do up any of the buttons, merely contenting himself with freeing her long hair and letting it fall over his shirt and down her back; even in the darkness of the car, he could see her now raised eyebrow.

One of his hands came up to her face, touching her cheek with a very light touch that seemed odd, considering that neither of them was currently wearing much.

“We may be in a life or death situation,” he murmured, voice so low that she had to strain to hear him, “but I will not allow that mongrel to see you naked.”

Her eyes widened at his words, and Gilgamesh let out a low growl when he felt her instinctively trying to rub her legs together. Since she was straddling him, it was impossible for her to do so, and it made him instead suddenly very much aware of the fact that she was _dripping_ all over him. He knew that he was never going to be able to drive his car again without thinking of the woman who was currently in his arms and wearing only his shirt.

He would have growled, if in that moment she hadn’t brought her lips to his once again, and all that came out was a muffled sound before he simply concentrated on devouring her mouth. Which was obviously what she wanted, at least judging by the completely uninhibited way in which she was now moaning against him, her hands going to grasp at his hair once again, while he tried to find her waist through the fabric of his shirt.

Her legs were on both sides of him, having more than enough space thanks to the malfunctioning seat still being far from the wheel, and his hold around her tightened as he suddenly lifted her up slightly.

As if she had read his mind, Arturia’s hands left his hair – making him let out a low rumble in protest – only to sneak between their bodies, actively helping him find her entrance.

In spite of the fact that he had probably never been so impatient in his whole life, Gilgamesh refused to just slam her down on him, and instead gritted his teeth, forcing them to go as slow as possible. He couldn’t stop himself from groaning loudly when he felt how wet and slick she was however, and it took him all his concentration to be slow and careful in lowering her body, which was rendered twice as difficult by the fact that she started squirming in his arms.

Her hands, which had been trapped between them, went up to his shoulders. He watched in rapt fascination as the muscles in her legs shifted slightly when she rested part of her weight on them while the rest was now put on his shoulders – then his eyes widened as she rapidly sank down on him.

All he knew in that moment was a haze of blinding pleasure, feeling every inch of her slick heat enveloping him snugly, and his arms went around her back, holding her tightly as his eyes refocused and immediately went up to her face, studying her expression with some apprehension. What he could see of her skin was flushed and her breath was shallow, but while she obviously needed a few seconds, there was no discomfort to be found in her features.

When she shifted, they both moaned at the abrupt sensations that the even slight friction instantly created, and after another few moments, Arturia’s hands went to his chest, in order to be steadier as she lifted herself slightly, hair falling forward at the same time. His arms were around her body, helping her but clearly having decided to let her set the pace as she began to move.

As soon as the first moment of clumsiness was gone and she found the right amount of leverage that would work for him too, her movements became more confident and determined, making his hold around her tighten ardently. He couldn’t prevent himself from trailing kisses down her cheeks to her neck, sucking on her skin as he slid in and out of her, and every time she fell back down on him, they both let out throaty groans.

Her body was flush against his, and to his surprise, he could already feel her beginning to become impossibly tight around him.

She was panting and gasping, even trembling slightly as her movements didn’t stop for a second and he started participating more actively by thrusting up into her–

–when there was suddenly a loud knock on the slightly open window.

“Not the right moment?” came the scathingly entertained voice belonging to their target. “This is private property, pals. Better choose a different place to have some fun.”

Gilgamesh grunted, refusing to be fazed, but he could feel Arturia freeze in his arms. He held her possessively close and shifted them both a little, together with a small thrust, both to keep the raging desire in them alive and to make sure her face was hidden from view. As expected, she couldn’t stop herself from moaning, and her head fell forward on his right shoulder, so that the jerk outside could only see her golden hair and the shirt covering her.

It was hard to have to muster enough energy to talk to the mongrel while feeling Arturia pulse around him, her body still shaking with want. He couldn’t help tightening his grip around her waist, so to slide a little deeper into her, and finally directed his most deadly glare towards the man outside.

“Later,” he grunted, conveying all his disdain and disinterest for his presence at the same time.

He could feel Arturia tensing a little more, even as she kept rocking slightly against him, and he made sure to tighten his hold again briefly, to send her a silent message of reassurance. She probably had no need for it, but he was well aware of the fact that she was a reserved person, and having sex in public – especially where a criminal could see them – was definitely not something easy for her to go through.

Gilgamesh wasn’t surprised by the fact that he felt acutely aware of how insulting the entire situation was. He was with the woman he loved the most in the world, and instead of lavishing her with attention, he had to interact with a filthy mongrel so that their real identity wasn’t discovered – so that they could _survive_.

He was in a very compromising position with her in front of this lowly human being, and there was incredibly little he could do about it. At the very least, he wasn’t going to allow her to be even more humiliated, and he would make sure the mongrel did not see her naked.

The target chuckled even as he rolled his eyes, but then he let his eyes roam over the golden curtain of Arturia’s hair with interest. Far _too much_ interest, Gilgamesh noticed with rage.

“Care to share?” he casually commented, a lewd look appearing on his face.

The implication that Arturia was nothing more than his sex toy or an object he would be willing to toss around for his amusement made Gilgamesh’s vision turn red with fury. The mongrel had to die, he decided.

The only reason why he stayed alive was Arturia’s hand suddenly clamping down hard on his arm – which was out of view – in warning, her blunt nails digging into his skin deep enough to distract him from his single-minded course of action, which would have included dismembering their target piece by piece. Arturia’s grip became tighter, and he could feel her breath against his neck as a few drops of sweat fell from her forehead to his shoulder.

Realizing that making the mongrel pay was unfortunately going to have to wait, his eyes narrowed into slits and he brought his hand to the dashboard, casually pressing the buttons that would take excellent pictures of the mob boss, right in front of the abandoned warehouses that technically didn’t belong to him anymore, thus incriminating him.

In a low, darkly menacing tone that obviously took the man aback, he hissed, “Disappear, _before I make you_.”

He rolled up the window after that, and brought his arms around Arturia once again, something almost protective in his hold this time. They both looked out of the window, seeing that their target seemed to have completely bought the story of them being civilians in search of a quiet place alone and was now walking away. They also noticed that his gun was still safely in his pocket, meaning that he obviously didn’t consider them a threat any longer.

Arturia turned her head to stare at Gilgamesh, and he felt all thoughts about the jerk leave his mind at the sight of her half-lidded eyes.

“Forget about him,” she murmured, hunger and desire heavy in her voice. “We have some unfinished business.”

He growled, and thrust up into her, making her gasp and shiver deliciously around him. Her hands were back on his shoulders, to support herself, but one went up to touch his cheek after a moment, angling his face so that she could smash her lips against his again.

Her whole body leaned forward eagerly as she relentlessly moved up and down, her hips quivering sensually in his firm hold, her breasts pressing against his chest, the fabric of his shirt helplessly trapped in between and increasing the friction.

She came without warning, tightening up so suddenly and with such an honest cry of heavenly pleasure that he couldn’t hold back and jerked violently inside her, coming as well. She all but collapsed on top of him, legs going limp around his waist and head sagging against his chest as she slowly attempted to catch her breath. He did the same, keeping his arms around her and slowly caressing her down her spine, quietly enjoying the feeling of just being able to hold her.

His car – well, mostly the driver’s seat – was now quite a mess, but he could not find it in himself to care. They were still joined, and her hands went to his naked chest, idly beginning to trace random patterns on his skin.

She looked up at him after a while, studying him carefully. There was a hint of trepidation in her eyes, which made him tilt his head to the side in question.

“Can you still continue?” she whispered, somewhat huskily.

His eyes widened slightly at her words and even more when she lifted herself somewhat, only to have her hips make a sudden circular motion.

There was no need for him to give her a reply; she could feel him harden almost instantly, and she wasn’t able to stop herself from giving him a small smirk as she leaned forward to have her lips next to his ear, giving him a slow kiss next to it.

“It may have started just to fool our target, but we are not doing this for the target anymore.” Her expression was barely visible, because of both their position and the darkness, but the raw emotion in her voice was unmistakable. “It’s selfish. It’s for ourselves.”

He made sure she could see that he was returning her smirk before swiftly switching their positions, taking advantage of the large distance there was from the wheel to pin her underneath him, against the seat, and swallowing her surprised yelp with a deep kiss.

“Aren’t you a fierce, ravenous _lioness_.”

She didn’t waste any time in showing him that she was most displeased by the fact that he had stopped kissing her just to tell her something like that.

...

Oo~oO

...


	4. Where light resides

...

Oo~oO

...

He had wanted to switch their positions, but he wasn’t satisfied with the one he had found with the change.

She was sitting in the driver’s seat and he was on top of her, still joined with her, but while the pleasure was undeniable – he could see how dilated her pupils were – he could tell that it was slightly uncomfortable for her as well. He wanted to continue where they had left off, but not if the price to pay was Arturia’s comfort.

He reached to the side, fumbling to find some of their discarded clothes, but soon realized that they were all crumpled and, in the case of her beige dress, ruined. He therefore changed his mind mid-action and reached instead for the blanket that Arturia had insisted he always keep in the car for the nightly stakeouts, unfolding it and throwing it rapidly over the passenger seat. The coke she had accidentally spilled earlier had not dried entirely yet, but he decided to disregard it for the time being.

With some difficulty, he then began to pull at the seat’s lever, without success, but Arturia understood what he was trying to do and used her more balanced position to help him. Shrugging off his shirt that was now no longer needed – he followed its fall with interest – she spread the blanket over the now flat passenger seat and automatically attempted to disentangle herself from him to crawl towards it.

He was definitely not going to allow that.

Holding her body in his arms, he painstakingly managed to make them leave the precarious position they had found on the unbalanced driver’s seat and slowly made her lie down on the new, much more comfortable place they had arranged next to it. His gentleness made her tremble in his arms, and he could not prevent a low groan from leaving his lips at the sensations that ran through him at that.

She replied with a moan of her own, before resolutely pulling him down to her, arms and legs going around him to ensure he was as close to her as possible. Her hands were small, but strong and firm, used to holding guns and other weapons, therefore confident in their movements; she wanted him, and since he most happily consented to it, she wasn’t going to let anyone or anything stop them. Her fingers sank into his hair, finding the perfect angle for his head, so that she could initiate the next kiss and hungrily devour his mouth.

At the same time, while she was clearly impatient, there was less frenzy in the gesture this time, as if she wanted to savour every moment more. Regardless of whether or not it was true, it was a sentiment he shared; he had an inkling that Arturia actually liked it if things were slightly rough, but he wanted to take his time now in slowly touching the woman he loved.

Every thought about their target had left their minds – he was no longer around, they had taken the necessary pictures, they had successfully fooled him and managed to make him leave – and they weren’t about let him find a place back there again. Their mission’s objective was completed, since they had collected the proof they needed, and there were now things that were much more important to take care of.

A very significant one was the fact that their naked bodies were currently moulded together, heat running through their veins as they gasped simultaneously at a particularly hard thrust. Gilgamesh’s mouth started to create an intricate path of kisses down Arturia’s throat, leaving her temporarily confused as to what his intentions were, but her eyes widened as his careful touch stopped at her breasts.

Her back arched, her reaction instinctive and inadvertently making her push herself closer to him, and Gilgamesh was more than ready to fully take advantage of it. When his tongue eagerly began to swirl in a relentless assault, Arturia gave up on trying to contain the moans of pure and unadulterated pleasure that tore through her. Her hands tugged at his blond hair as their still joined bodies undulated against each other, the friction making the tension build up more and more.

When she felt his teeth grazing her hardened nipple, she almost shrieked.

“Oh God,” she panted harshly, almost involuntarily, acutely aware of the overload of sensations that was threatening to overcome her.

She only realized that he was smirking when she keenly felt the absence of his skilful mouth on her breasts. His eyes were as darkened as they were before, but he was now giving her a very impish look.

“There’s truly no need for flattery, my love.”

It took her a few seconds to understand – and to make an effort to overlook the way he had addressed her – but once she did, her hand left his now distinctly tousled hair to smack his arm.

“I did _not_ call _you_ a god–…!”

He was openly grinning at her, and Arturia decided she had to wipe that expression off his face.

She pushed him back a bit, ignoring the part of her that instantly missed his closeness, and brought herself to a sitting position while making sure he didn’t slide out of her. She wanted to have full control of her following actions, not relinquish the wonderful feeling of fullness inside her.

Pleased with the new arrangements, she slammed her mouth on his, kissing him hard and without inhibitions, arms going around his neck to hold him tightly and ensure he would have nothing on his mind except _her_.

It was obvious that she had succeeded when he growled into her mouth and started to pound into her in earnest, so hard that she was positive that at this point, the car was moving with them as well. Not one to be outdone by him, she met his body at each and every thrust, harsh breaths intermingling with moans and gasps of pleasure, feeling the pressure rise and rise–

She couldn’t stop herself from screaming in passion as her orgasm crested, wave after wave of indescribable pleasure crashing down on her. She was distantly aware of the fact that he had not stopped his movements at all, instead had increased them in speed.

She only became fully conscious of it when she started to come down from her high – only to let out a loud yelp when his fingers went to rub attentive little circles between their joint bodies, quickly making the pressure rise again so that she felt that she was clearly on the verge of another one.

She didn’t even have the time to catch her breath, being almost unable to do anything but writhe under the incessant work of his capable fingers and unrelenting thrusts, but she wasn’t going to allow desire to decide her actions for her.

She wanted to feel him even closer once she reached her peak a second time, and she found the willpower to bring a hand down – from where it was buried in his hair – to touch his cheek, caressing his face with unexpected tenderness before giving him a deep kiss.

The next thing she knew, she was moaning in ecstasy and her body jerked forward as she was pushed over the edge once again, and only then did she feel Gilgamesh letting go as well while panting her name in her mouth.

He remained draped around her for a few moments longer, both breathing unevenly, but then he reached for the blanket underneath her, pulling it slightly so that they could both get to a sitting position and be enveloped by it. He held her to his chest, hands slowly travelling up and down her bare back, uncaring of the fact that they were both covered in sweat yet making sure neither of them could get cold at the same time. Their limbs were still tangled together rather tightly, and seeing her begin to doze off made him realize he felt somewhat drowsy as well.

Deciding to give in for a moment, he let his head rest over hers, his fingers going from her back to her now extremely dishevelled hair, beginning to slowly comb it into its original, neat style.

After several minutes, Arturia shifted, and he could follow her gaze as it landed on their discarded clothes. Disentangling from each other proved to be a bit more industrious than he had expected, but they eventually managed.

He could not stop a tremor from running down his body when he pulled out of her, and saw a similar shiver course through her as well. Her entire skin was covered in a telltale blush, and even if the darkness wasn’t giving him the opportunity to see much, he knew he was equally affected himself.

Arturia however did not look at him as she found and put on her underwear, sparing her torn dress only a brief glance before enveloping herself in the blanket once again and pulling up the passenger seat.

He had gone back to the driver’s seat to get dressed as well, but he couldn’t help sending her frequent looks, each one making him feel more and more perplexed.

When she suddenly spoke, he rapidly turned his head to stare at her.

“Since you ruined my dress, I’m borrowing the blanket.” Her tone was mechanical and detached, no emotion making it past her lips. “I’ll give it back to you tomorrow.”

Crimson eyes narrowed slightly as he began, “Artu–”

“We both need a shower,” she cut him off curtly. “Our stakeout mission is complete, and the target is gone. I’d like to go back home now.”

Gilgamesh decided to focus on her strange mood only after he managed to turn on the car. He inserted the key, and to both their surprise, not only did the engine start, but his seat slid back into place smoothly at the same time.

He made a mental note _not_ to forget his earlier purpose to inform the tech department of his displeasure.

“We could go to my place,” he commented flippantly, as he manoeuvred the car to turn around and drive away from the now deserted spot next to the warehouses.

Her answer was however as glacial as before.

“No.”

He felt himself stiffen slightly at her tone. Even while slowly driving away, he sent her long glances, attempting to study her, but she refused to even just look in his direction. Her expression was blank and impossible to read, as if she had suddenly built a barrier around herself and wasn’t allowing anyone to see what was behind it.

Every attempt he made at talking to her was rebuffed, and since he was driving, he could not focus on her, as he instead wanted to do. Her behaviour clearly showed that something was unsettling her, and he didn’t like that at all. He was forced to wonder whether she was regretting what had happened, and if that was indeed the case, whether she was distressed, or even ashamed.

He was going to take her home now, because he couldn’t refuse her that, but since he definitely did not like the conclusions he had reached, he wasn’t about to let her leave the car without at least talking to her.

Their situation had been unusual to say the least, but she had been a willing participant and they had both agreed to it. Her closing off now didn’t therefore make sense to him, but that did not mean that he would wait for the next day to resolve things.

When he reached her apartment, he didn’t turn off the car – well aware of the engine’s unpredictable behaviour – and turned his head to somewhat warily stare at her, letting his eyes run over her. She was still clutching at the blanket, holding it firmly around her together with what remained of her dress. He noticed that she had taken out a snack from the glove compartment as well, even though she hadn’t started eating it yet.

She suddenly glanced at the dashboard with a frown, apparently noticing the fact that the engine was still running. She suddenly turned to face him, eyes meeting his directly, no longer avoiding him, and she lifted an eyebrow.

“Aren’t you coming in with me?”

It took a few seconds, but then he smirked, feeling both bewildered and impressed.

“You were doing this deliberately,” he growled, not entirely surprised by the fact that he was more amused than annoyed at the realization.

She did not bother denying it, and stepped out of the car, waiting for him to join her. He came to stand next to her, an arm going around her waist over the blanket to pull her to him so that he could drop a chaste kiss to her cheek.

She seemed slightly surprised by the gesture, but not at all opposed to it.

“I wanted to sort out my thoughts fully, and I wanted to make sure you weren’t considering this over and done with,” she told him in a low voice, a hint of vulnerability appearing in her eyes. “I heard what you said earlier, and I believed you. But due to the situation, I couldn’t be certain you truly meant any of it.”

He would have been indignant under different circumstances, but in this case, he understood what she meant.

The situation had forced their hand, and while it had been consensual, it didn’t necessarily imply it had to continue once they were no longer in danger. What they had said while the target was closing in on them could have been ascribed to the heat of the moment and not have any significance later.

“We have a lot to discuss, I believe,” he therefore pointed out, tone light but fond, walking next to her as they made their way inside her rather large apartment.

“We do,” she nodded, giving him a serious look. “And the first thing I will say is that what I told you earlier this evening was, again, selfish.”

At his raised eyebrow, she turned around to lock the door before facing him once again.

“When I suggested you let your hair down,” she specified, and a small, soft smile appeared on her lips. “It was a selfish request. I like it when your hair is down.”

It was definitely for the best that she had already closed the apartment’s door behind them.

...

Oo~oO

...


	5. Shake the bells of fate

...

Oo~oO

...

“This was the last piece of evidence we collected, Your Honour.”

Arturia waited for the nod of dismissal before stepping down, going to sit next to Gilgamesh, whose eyes hadn’t left her the whole time during her turn.

They had just finished testifying against the mob boss on whom they had been keeping an eye a few weeks before; they had presented all the information they had gathered on him, together with the pictures taken from the car as well.

The man in question was sitting on the other side of the courtroom, staring at them with a mix of disbelief and anger.

As the judge was about to request a short break, he jumped to his feet, throwing invectives and vulgar insults in Arturia and Gilgamesh’s general direction, but it was only one comment on his part that made the judge truly raise her eyebrows.

“I saw you two that night, and you weren’t observing anything of what I was doing – you were just banging!”

He hadn’t even realized that he had just admitted to having been at the warehouses, therefore confirming the evidence against him, and he was unceremoniously escorted out while his lawyer futilely struggled to make him shut his mouth.

The judge turned her head to give the two police agents a measured glance, and when she spoke, her tone was stern.

“While it seems we just obtained an unnecessary but still useful confession, there is another matter that needs attention now. Agents, were you having sexual intercourse on the job?”

Expression carefully neutral, Arturia stood up.

“Please allow us to demonstrate, Your Honour.”

Only Gilgamesh was close enough to notice the tension in her shoulders – as he knew she wasn’t happy about this matter – but as soon as he gave her the plastic bag he was holding, containing a folded blanket, she seemed to get herself under control.

Shrugging off her suit jacket, she easily enveloped herself in the blanket, so that only her neck was visible and thus giving the illusion that she wasn’t wearing anything else underneath. Gilgamesh unbuttoned his shirt even more nonchalantly and dutifully pulled Arturia’s blanket-wrapped body into his arms, allowing her to slide a part of the blanket around his waist.

“This is standard procedure for stakeouts,” Gilgamesh explained – and what he said wasn’t a lie – while the judge seemed slightly taken aback by their absolutely deadpan performance. “Easy to do in order to avoid suspicion in case our targets spot us.”

Satisfied with the explanation, the judge cleared her throat.

“Very well, very well. Since this is settled, the court is adjourned.”

Everyone left the courtroom as Arturia folded the blanket again and Gilgamesh buttoned his shirt. They made their way towards the exit, knowing that their job was done and a unquestionably ‘guilty’ verdict was going to be delivered at the following trial.

Before they reached the end of the long corridor that was going to lead them to the parking lot, Enkidu appeared in front of them, an inscrutable expression on his face. He was Gilgamesh’s best friend, but he was also his and Arturia’s boss.

“Funny stunt about stakeouts you pulled in there,” he told them without preamble, and there was an unusual sternness in his tone as he gave them a pointed look. “Sleeping together on the job is extremely unprofessional, especially for co-workers.” His eyes focused on Arturia. “I’m surprised at you, agent.”

She raised an eyebrow, uncertain whether to be flattered or offended.

“And not at him, sir?” she asked in a remarkably dignified tone, glancing at Gilgamesh briefly.

Enkidu dismissed her look with a wave of his hand.

“He’s had a thing for you for ages and, if you consented, everyone knows he wouldn’t hold back, because he’s professional only when he chooses to be. Therefore–”

“I’ve had _a thing_ for my husband for a long time as well,” Arturia interjected, managing to sound perfectly polite as she did so. “The full situation, together with the reasons for everything we had to do, has already been written out and explained in detail in the classified dossier, sir.”

“You should be well aware, Enkidu,” Gilgamesh intervened with a grin, an arm going to comfortably rest on Arturia’s waist as he decided to disregard her attempts at civility, “that married couples usually have sex. If that happens to be necessary in order to stay alive on a mission, then why should they feel inclined to hold back?”

Arturia only waited long enough to see Enkidu’s eyebrows shoot up, glance at the matching rings on their fingers and then shake his head in resigned amusement – which told her that their boss was going to let it pass this time – before she rapidly took her leave and dragged Gilgamesh away.

They were out in the parking lot, almost at her car, when she felt Gilgamesh’s hand on her waist dropping a bit lower. She swirled around in his hold, narrowing her eyes at him in warning.

“We agreed that you would not do this in public.”

Her tone held a subtle threat, and while he grinned, inwardly feeling a thrill at the challenge, he had given her his word, therefore he refrained from squeezing before having his hand go back to a more respectful position on her hip.

The look in his eyes made it however clear that his intentions didn’t vary for an instant – they were just _delayed_.

While not ideal, she understood his desire and secretly shared it. In spite of the fact that they had already moved in together, the days after their mission had been too busy at the office for them to have any kind of proper conversation, not to mention any time alone, which was something they both missed.

She was opening her car door as she decided to ask, “By the way, how did you manage to find two elaborate wedding rings so quickly?”

He deliberately ignored the slight suspicion in her tone and willingly revealed, “I’ve had them ready for a while now, even though I hadn’t planned on proposing so swiftly.”

“ _I_ proposed,” she reminded him, and even his skeptical look as he took a seat wasn’t able to distract her from the feeling of amazement at his admission.

Given his uncanny ability to read her, he was able to guess what she was thinking and she was even more surprised when his gaze suddenly softened.

“Waiting is not enjoyable, but it’s never a burden if it’s for someone special.”

Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed slightly under his intense gaze, which she did not manage to hold for more than a few seconds. As if sensing how unused she still was to his declarations of affection – he would ensure she soon became more comfortable with them – his teasing mood was back in full force.

“I always knew you would look great in crimson,” he flippantly informed her. “I’m flattered you remembered my telling you so.”

Her expression was deadpan as she glanced at her dark green suit and pale yellow shirt underneath.

“Gilgamesh, perhaps you see colours that I don’t, because what I’m wearing is not crimson.”

His wide grin made her stop, telling her that she had unknowingly walked into a trap.

“I saw your underwear early this morning, and it was definitely bright red,” he reminded her smugly, and she had to fight to maintain her expression as composed as possible, managing to avoid another blush only with great difficulty.

“I’m neither confirming nor denying,” she muttered, turning the key with a bit more force than necessary.

Gilgamesh’s searching look must have found what it was looking for, because his grin couldn’t have become wider.

“You don’t need to,” he assured her, confidence radiating off him.

She huffed, focusing on the road as he made himself comfortable in her car, eyes never leaving her.

He was temporarily required to go around with her, because his own car was being dismantled after they had reported its disastrous problems during the stakeout. It was no longer under the questionable care of the tech department, thankfully, but at a workshop that Arturia had picked, called ‘Knights of the Round’, whose owners she knew well.

The tech department had been subjected to Gilgamesh’s promised wrath for the past weeks, because his intention of punishing them had been no idle threat. He had ensured that they no longer had the right to be near any of the agents’ personal belongings and, in addition to chewing them out for _two hours straight_ – during which he had succeeded in the formidable task of inventing at least a hundred new insults – he had enrolled them all to a compulsory mechanics and engineering class.

No one at the police offices was ever going to forget what could happen when Gilgamesh was displeased.

As they neared her – now _their_ – apartment and once she had managed to forget the irritation he had caused her, Arturia glanced at him, her sharp gaze at odds with her apparently calm tone.

“How much did you have to pay to have our marriage date faked?”

He visibly rolled his eyes at her and leisurely stretched in his seat, lightly brushing against her shoulder. The touch was gentle yet filled with promise at the same time.

“I didn’t have to pay anything. I simply made sure the not-so-observant judge didn’t check what year was on the document when he signed it.”

Arturia held back a sigh as she pulled over in front of the apartment. She could not claim that she was comfortable with the amount of borderline unlawful actions they had undertaken, but she knew that most of them had been unavoidable, and at the very least, she could say with certainty that they hadn’t harmed anyone.

It was completely true that at least half of what they had done was questionable at best and illegal at worst though. Not necessarily immoral – perhaps – but most of it was definitely out of her comfort zone. Yet if she hadn’t known that Gilgamesh was actually worth the risk, she would never have agreed to go through with the plan – a plan they had actually come up with _together_. He was perhaps turning her into a slightly more unscrupulous person, but she was turning him into a _slightly_ more respectful one at the same time.

Overall, they were… balancing each other out. Which was something that, after a considerable amount of thought, she had decided was probably what they both needed.

It was however entirely possible – or rather, it was quite likely – that Enkidu would not see things the same way. If she had been in her boss’s place, Arturia believed she would have been at least _somewhat_ distrustful of two agents who hadn’t even bothered making known the fact that they were married.

“You are aware of the fact that, since we now appear to have been married for over a year, we will not be given any more missions together.”

It came out as a question rather than a statement, because she genuinely wasn’t sure whether or not Gilgamesh had realized this.

To her surprise, however, he shook his head.

“Enkidu won’t go that far,” he told her, unexpected seriousness in his tone. “We have proved that we can work extremely well together in spite of our relationship, therefore he won’t risk putting his best team in jeopardy only because of a marriage.”

Her gaze weighed him for a moment before she gave a nod of acceptance, but his renewed smirk reduced slightly when she declared firmly, making sure to impress it upon him, “There will be no more intimacy of _any_ kind on the job from now on.”

Seeing his marginally disappointed look, she almost felt like cracking a smile as she unfastened her seatbelt.

“It should be entirely possible to hold back while at work,” she implacably pointed out.

Her voice was steady, but her eyes softened almost imperceptibly as she couldn’t prevent her feelings from showing in them. “What can’t be done on the job, can happen at home. We are after all living together now.”

It was lucky that she was no longer driving and there was no one else around, because the abrupt, deep and intense way in which Gilgamesh kissed her would have made even her renowned focus inevitably shift from the road to his lips.

Arturia brought her arms around his neck to pull him to her, closed her eyes and finally allowed herself to melt in his arms.

...

Oo~oO

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story ;) thank you so much for reading!! :D


End file.
